1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to input devices having keypads and, more particularly, to an apparatus for stabilizing a user""s hand interacting with a button on the keypad.
2. Background Information
Data input devices are frequently employed in a variety of environments, including automobiles, marine craft, aircraft, spacecraft, and factories. Examples of data input devices include vehicle controls such as automobile controls and flight management systems, and machine controls for manufacturing systems. These data input devices include a keypad having buttons. A user inputs data through interaction between the user""s hand and the buttons.
Because of space limitations, the buttons of the keypad typically are closely spaced and not much larger than the user""s fingertip. In addition, these data input devices are often used in a turbulent environment. For example, an aircraft pilot often experiences turbulence while entering data in a flight management system. The small, closely spaced buttons coupled with turbulence and/or unsteady hands of the user causes a common problem of the user inadvertently entering incorrect data. Thus, there is a need to stabilize the user""s hand while the user is interacting with the buttons on the keypad.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing problem and achieves an advance in the art by providing an apparatus for stabilizing a user""s hand interacting with a button on a keypad.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an anchor is located on a panel section mountable proximate, and in fixed relation to, the keypad so that a user can reach the buttons while stabilizing their hand with the anchor. The anchor is an indentation approximately the size of the user""s fingertip or approximately the size of the heel of the user""s hand.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the anchor is a friction pad providing friction between the pad and the finger or heel of the user""s hand.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the anchor is a protrusion providing a surface against which the finger or heel of the user""s hand can rest.